


Right of Choice

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF, White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership implies lack of choice and deciding for others, but in the end all answer for yourself</p><p>Право собственности предполагает отсутствие выбора и, принимая решение за других, в итоге за все отвечаешь сам…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right of Choice

***  
\- Ты ви­дел Пат­ри­ка? – Джа­син­да ло­вит мой взгляд в зер­ка­ле, быс­тро, но без су­еты, при­водя се­бя в по­рядок, - се­год­ня?   
Пом­рачнев, ка­чаю го­ловой – этот обор­мот еще дрых­нет в сво­ей ком­на­те, и на этот раз рас­талки­вать его я не на­мерен.  
\- Пусть отос­пится, - умуд­ря­ясь не за­мечать ее лег­кой улыб­ки, про­дол­жаю, - вы­яс­нять под­робнос­ти его прик­лю­чений про­ще, ког­да он со све­жей го­ловой…  
\- И пос­ле зав­тра­ка, - еще на­поми­на­ет она, за­дум­чи­во раз­гля­дывая нес­коль­ко пар се­режек.  
\- Эти… - бе­зоши­боч­но ука­зав на од­ну из – сог­ла­ша­юсь, - В его слу­чае это бу­дет обед. Я прос­ле­жу.   
\- А как же ком­па­ния? У те­бя же се­год­ня за­седа­ние прав­ле­ния, раз­ве нет?  
\- Пе­ренес­ли на пос­ле­зав­тра, у од­но­го из по­чет­ных ди­рек­то­ров имен­но се­год­ня ка­кие-то про­цеду­ры и об­сле­дова­ния, а один – тя­нет за со­бой всех. Ху­же школь­ни­ков, ей бо­гу! Так что – и к по­луд­ню там по­явить­ся бу­дет не поз­дно, мо­жет и брат­ца с со­бой зах­ва­чу, в ка­чес­тве наг­ра­ды за по­луноч­ные тру­ды.   
\- Его кто-то при­вел, ведь так? – Джа­син­да раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся от зер­ка­ла ко мне, - Друзья или по­лиция?  
\- А с че­го ты… - об­ры­ваю се­бя на по­лус­ло­ве, - ты – не спа­ла…  
\- Не спа­ла… - ка­ча­ет она го­ловой, - кто-то его при­вел, Гэйб, и в ка­ком сос­то­янии!   
\- Наш се­мей­ный врач ска­зал, что все поп­ра­вимо… в смыс­ле, ни­чего страш­но­го…   
\- Не сом­не­ва­юсь, ты не был бы так спо­ко­ен, ес­ли… - она не за­кан­чи­ва­ет, но мы и так оба зна­ем, о чем речь. – Мо­жет, с вы­яс­не­ни­ями по­дож­дешь до ве­чера?  
\- За­чем? Что­бы ты смог­ла за­щитить сво­его ма­лыша?  
\- Ты и сам с этим чу­дес­но справ­ля­ешь­ся, - она за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся в две­рях, - Са­тин и Лу­ка…   
\- Под­ни­му и на­кор­млю, - ки­ваю я, под­хо­дя бли­же, - где один – там и трое, не вол­нуй­ся ни о чем.  
\- За Са­тин при­едет вос­пи­татель, а Лу­ку ня­ня за­берет пос­ле де­сяти, - бег­лый взгляд на ча­сы и она поч­ти сры­ва­ет­ся с мес­та, - Я бес­со­вес­тно опаз­ды­ваю, Гэйб!  
\- Тог­да ка­кой смысл то­ропить­ся… - при­тянув ее к се­бе, встре­чаю сме­ющий­ся взгляд, - что? Джа­син­да Бар­рет-Адамс, хо­тите в чем-ни­будь приз­нать­ся?  
\- О да, во мно­гом, мой до­рогой… - она под­став­ля­ет щеч­ку для по­целуя, лег­ко ус­коль­зая из мо­их рук, - но не сей­час. Да­вай встре­тим­ся ве­чером в на­шей спаль­не…  
\- И об­су­дим по­ложе­ние дел, - сог­ла­ша­юсь я, все-та­ки об­ни­мая же­ну  
\- Пом­нешь… - шеп­чет она, не слиш­ком спе­ша ос­во­бодить­ся, - не да­ви на Пат­ри­ка, пусть сам рас­ска­жет во что влип…  
\- В дерь­мо, ес­тес­твен­но! – от­пустив ее, про­вожаю до ма­шины, - и – я раз­бе­русь…  
\- Бед­ный маль­чик… - все-та­ки до­носит­ся до ме­ня сквозь шум за­водя­щего­ся мо­тора…  
 _Бед­ный маль­чик…_ как же – фор­менная за­ноза в ин­те­рес­ном мес­те! И та­кая же въ­ед­ли­вая – не от­це­пит­ся… Ког­да тво­его бра­та в бес­созна­тель­ном сос­то­янии при­тас­ки­ва­ет к те­бе на по­рог не­кий смаз­ли­вый юнец не­оп­ре­делен­но­го ро­да за­нятий – мно­го воп­ро­сов не за­да­ешь, дей­ству­ешь быс­тро и не за­думы­ва­ясь… Осоз­на­ние на­вали­ва­ет­ся по­том – ког­да зак­ры­ва­ет­ся дверь за се­мей­ным док­то­ром, этот олух бла­гопо­луч­но вод­во­рен в кро­вать, а ты ло­вишь се­бя на том, что не мо­жешь щел­кнуть за­жигал­кой, что­бы за­курить – ру­ки дро­жат…  
\- Па­па, дя­дя Пат­рик сно­ва под­рался? – Са­тин за­бира­ет­ся на стул, по­ка я нак­ла­дываю ка­шу в та­рел­ку и на­ливаю чай.  
\- Да, дет­ка, - чуть рас­се­ян­но от­зы­ва­юсь, прис­лу­шива­ясь, но из ком­на­ты, где мы ус­тро­или его, нес­лышно ни зву­ка. – Дя­дя Пат­рик лю­бит вме­шивать­ся ту­да, ку­да его ник­то не про­сит.  
\- По­чему? – она во­зит лож­кой по та­рел­ке, раз­ма­зывая и без то­го – раз­мазню еще боль­ше.   
\- Хо­чешь грен­ки? – и не до­жида­ясь ее счас­тли­вого кив­ка, воз­вра­ща­юсь к хо­лодиль­ни­ку за мо­локом и яй­ца­ми, - толь­ко до­ешь, что ос­та­лось, не ски­дывать же ее на­зад… - Зво­нок в дверь нас нем­но­го от­вле­ка­ет, серь­ез­но смот­рю на дочь, - Пос­ле­ди, что­бы не под­го­рели. Ес­ли нач­нут…  
\- Я вык­лю­чу огонь, - так же серь­ез­но ки­ва­ет она мне.  
Про­водив ня­ню, заб­равшую сы­на по рас­пи­сан­ной ра­нее прог­рамме, воз­вра­ща­юсь на кух­ню, - и как тут у нас?  
\- Я прос­то сде­лала огонь мень­ше, - с важ­ным ви­дом со­об­ща­ет мне Са­тин, - и грен­ки на­до пе­ревер­нуть, что­бы они с двух сто­рон хрус­те­ли…  
\- Обя­затель­но, - ста­ра­юсь не улы­бать­ся. Са­тин мед­ленно тя­нет яв­но ос­тывший слад­кий чай.  
\- Па­па, а по­чему дя­дю Пат­ри­ка час­то бь­ют? Он встре­ча­ет пло­хих лю­дей?  
\- Ду­маю, да, - пе­рело­жив све­жую пор­цию гре­нок на та­рел­ку, са­жусь нап­ро­тив, - ког­да ты ви­дишь, что двое де­рут­ся, ты пой­дешь их раз­ни­мать или пой­дешь к учи­тель­ни­це, что­бы вме­шалась она?  
\- А по­чему они де­рут­ся, я знаю? – скло­нив го­лову на­бок, спра­шива­ет он.  
\- Пред­по­ложим – да…  
\- Тог­да я по­дой­ду и по­могу то­му, кто прав, по­бедить!   
\- Под­ста­вив дру­гому под­ножку, нап­ри­мер?  
\- Так не­чес­тно! Мож­но же прос­то дать книж­кой по го­лове… что­бы он от­влек­ся и тог­да дру­гой по­бедит.  
\- Но ведь тот, ко­торо­му ты по­меша­ла, на те­бя оби­дит­ся и в сле­ду­ющий раз ты мо­жешь ока­зать­ся на мес­те пер­во­го…  
\- Те­перь по­нят­но, по­чему дя­дя Пат­рик все вре­мя в си­няках, - за­меча­ет моя дочь, до­тяги­ва­ясь до бан­ки с мар­ме­ладом, - он все вре­мя по­мога­ет тем, кто прав.   
Пот­ре­пав ее по го­лове, улы­ба­юсь, - Или тем, кто не уме­ет драть­ся… а зна­чит – дей­ству­ет ис­подтиш­ка…   
\- Под­ножка­ми?  
\- Да, Са­тин… и со спи­ны… Идем, нуж­но те­бя соб­рать, а то за то­бой при­едут, а мы и не го­товы…  
Спус­тя час в до­ме, на­конец, во­царя­ет­ся ти­шина, заг­ля­нув в кух­ню, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь на по­роге спаль­ни Мел­ко­го – внут­ри тя­желый по­лум­рак от за­дер­ну­тых штор и слег­ка зат­хлый не­об­жи­тый воз­дух… Пат­рик еще спит, при­выч­но раз­ме­тав­шись по кро­вати и что-то бор­мо­ча во сне. Креп­кий сон – луч­шее средс­тво, по сло­вам на­шего се­мей­но­го вра­ча, _ор­га­низм мо­лодой, здо­ровый…_ Го­лова раз­ве что пос­ле по­болит, да па­мять ско­рее все­го от­ши­бет нап­рочь, вы­бив эти па­ру дней, как пос­ле хо­рошей по­пой­ки… Вот уж точ­но – луч­ше бы пил! Вздох­нув, про­хожу к ок­ну, от­кры­вая што­ры и рас­па­хивая фор­точку нас­тежь – с ули­цы вры­ва­ет­ся нем­но­го мо­роз­ный све­жий воз­дух, а Пат­рик, не про­сыпа­ясь, под­тя­гива­ет оде­яло по­выше.  
\- Во что же ты влип на этот раз, Пат… - ти­хо сам с со­бою про­из­но­шу я, прит­во­ряя дверь. Ку­сочек кар­то­на – та са­мая ви­зит­ка, что ос­та­вил стар­ший из двух на­ших неж­данных ноч­ных гос­тей… Тим, ка­жет­ся, все ут­ро жжет мне кар­ман. На нем изо всех ще­лей ле­зет Скот­ленд-ярд, хо­тя на са­мом де­ле там все­го-то имя и но­мер те­лефо­на…А мне мень­ше все­го хо­чет­ся доб­ро­воль­но увя­зать в ка­ких-то их иг­ри­щах с Ав­густом или кем бы то ни бы­ло дру­гим. Взгляд сколь­зит к зак­ры­той две­ри, за ко­торой спит млад­ший – по собс­твен­ной ини­ци­ати­ве… вот-вот, уже на­иг­рался! Но ведь с Пат­ри­ком что-то про­изош­ло – нас­той­чи­во пов­то­ря­ет внут­ренний го­лос и су­дя по быс­трой ре­ак­ции обо­их на­ших гос­тей, толь­ко это и спас­ло его… Спас­ло? От че­го – от зав­тра­ка в ком­па­нии че­лове­ка, ко­торый без двус­мыслен­ностей во­об­ще рот не от­кры­ва­ет… Или от че­го-то по­хуже… Са­мое неп­ри­ят­ное в этом – соз­на­вать, что сам втя­нул млад­ше­го бра­та в это дерь­мо!   
\- Тим? Вы пь­ете ко­фе?   
  
  
  
Ужас­но бо­лит го­лова… Ни­ког­да та­кого при­хода рань­ше не бы­ло, ви­димо, трав­ка в этот раз по­палась ка­кая-то осо­бо за­борис­тая… и где ее Тре­вор от­ко­пал! Ес­ли бы не рас­ка­лыва­юща­яся да­же во сне го­лова, на­вер­ное, уда­лось бы со­об­ра­зить – что со мной не так и по­чему… Но го­лов­ная боль не пус­ка­ет ни од­ну здра­вую мысль, в зак­ры­тые гла­за буд­то рас­ка­лен­ные гвоз­ди вби­ва­ют, про­тас­ки­вая нас­квозь и с мя­сом вы­дирая их где-то в об­ласти за­тыл­ка… хо­чет­ся за­рыть­ся ли­цом в по­душ­ку и за­та­ить­ся – вдруг все при­тих­нет и боль уй­дет. Или оку­нуть­ся под силь­ную струю во­ды, не ле­дяной, ско­рее прох­ладной, что­бы не би­ло так то­ком по гла­зам.   
Пос­леднее, что пом­ню – поч­ти ус­мешку Гэй­ба, ук­ры­ва­юще­го ме­ня пле­дом… То­же бред, по­тому что Джа­син­да с деть­ми вер­ну­лись дней де­сять на­зад и все ста­ло как преж­де… ну, поч­ти… Я не в счет, у ме­ня во­об­ще форс-ма­жор на форс-ма­жоре, при­вык уже на боч­ке с по­рохом жить. Спа­сибо бра­ту, хоть за кры­шу над го­ловой мож­но не бес­по­ко­ить­ся… а то, что с му­зыкой нак­ры­лось… где на­ша не про­пада­ла – пробь­ем­ся как-ни­будь… Но­вый прис­туп име­ни гвоз­до­дера быс­тро прек­ра­ща­ет все мои рас­сужде­ния… и при этом я ни­как не мо­гу окон­ча­тель­но прос­нуть­ся, ощу­щение – буд­то бол­та­юсь меж­ду явью и сном, не в си­лах вы­ныр­нуть на по­вер­хность…   
_\- Мэттью, со­ветую не за­бивать свою оча­рова­тель­ную го­лову бред­ня­ми! – этот го­лос мне те­перь точ­но бу­дет в кош­ма­рах снить­ся. Ав­густ – так на­зывал его мой брат, так зна­чилось на ажур­ной таб­личке поч­то­вого ящи­ка на въ­ез­де – прос­то Ав­густ… И по­хоже, это его ру­ка сколь­зит вверх по мо­ему бед­ру… бр-р, мер­зость ка­кая!  
\- Мы до­гова­рива­лись, вы не бу­дете ни­чего пред­при­нимать! Я бы его убол­тал и от­пра­вил вос­во­яси, как и во вре­мя при­ема… А те­перь… - его со­бесед­ник мне на­поми­на­ет ко­го-то, но я все ни­как не мо­гу зас­та­вить се­бя под­нять­ся. – Он в от­ключ­ке, ну­жен ад­ре­налин, ина­че око­чурит­ся пря­мо тут… - Мне хо­чет­ся с ним спо­рить, но со­вер­шенно нет сил ни на что… да­же на вдох._  
От­ку­да это? Кто и где… это бы­ло или прос­то жут­кий сон об­долбан­но­го нар­ко­ши? Очень нек­ста­ти всплы­ва­ет мысль о Габ­ри­эле и его не­сом­ненно-быс­трой и бес­по­щад­ной ре­ак­ции на мой оче­ред­ной форс-ма­жор. Го­лова от­зы­ва­ет­ся но­вым прис­ту­пом бо­ли, и я со сто­ном ты­ка­юсь ли­цом в по­душ­ку, под­тя­гивая ко­лен­ки к гру­ди. Ес­ли бы толь­ко вспом­нить… где, что и ког­да…   
\- Не по­может, - зву­чит от­ку­да-то из­вне, - по се­бе знаю, все рав­но при­дет­ся вы­ныри­вать в дей­стви­тель­ность…- го­лос… то са­мый _зна­комый_ го­лос, но я ни­как не мо­гу уло­вить, от­ку­да. Вздох­нув, чуть по­вора­чива­юсь на звук, с тру­дом раз­лепляя один глаз… ошиб­ка! Свет бь­ет рез­кой болью пря­мо по гла­зам и сквозь, с от­да­чей в за­тыл­ке, преж­де чем заж­му­рить­ся, ус­пе­ваю смут­но си­лу­эт в кос­тю­ме с иго­лоч­ки раз­гля­деть и, ка­жет­ся, шля­пу. Что за чушь! Кто сей­час но­сит шля­пы… Хо­тя… Габ­ри­эль как-то прош­тра­фил­ся – у ме­ня да­же ком­про­мат на не­го есть, до­кумен­таль­ный, с кар­тинка­ми… _Ком­про­мат!_ Есть у нар­ко­ты од­но за­меча­тель­ное свой­ство, ка­ким бы стран­ным оно ни ка­залось, но в ка­кой-то оп­ре­делен­ный мо­мент она да­ет уди­витель­ную яс­ность мыш­ле­ния… дру­гое де­ло, что уга­дать – ког­да это слу­чит­ся и пос­ле ка­кого ко­личес­тва вы­курен­но­го, не­ре­аль­но… Ме­ня на­кача­ли чем-то что­бы что-то у ме­ня уз­нать! Сам се­бе даю мыс­ленный под­за­тыль­ник – ага, ум­ник, и что же ты та­кое сек­ретное зна­ешь, что­бы к те­бе доп­рос с прис­трас­ти­ем при­менять?! Нет… это опять бред от ос­татков кай­фа в ор­га­низ­ме, как и тот, кто все еще сто­ит у кро­вати, не же­лая раз­ве­ивать­ся. _Еще и шля­пу на­цепил, по­зер!_ – сно­ва про­носит­ся в го­лове оче­ред­ной всплеск ней­ро-им­пуль­сов, стол­кнув­шихся в бед­ной мо­ей го­лове…  
\- Пат­рик, те­бе на­до прос­нуть­ся, - нас­той­чи­во те­ребит ме­ня го­лос из­вне, - чем доль­ше ты тя­нешь… тем мень­ше вспом­нишь, - нег­ромко до­бав­ля­ет он, - а нам в этом нуж­но бу­дет лишь убе­дить­ся… и – ву­аля!   
\- Ко­му – нам? – как мне ка­жет­ся, твер­дым и тре­бова­тель­ным то­ном спра­шиваю я, на де­ле вы­ходит ка­кое-то мям­лянье, буд­то у ме­ня во рту по­душ­ка… что, впро­чем, так и есть. Вып­лю­нув из­же­ван­ный уго­лок, пред­при­нимаю но­вую по­пыт­ку от­крыть гла­за и рас­смот­реть со­бесед­ни­ка…  
В этот раз мне это луч­ше уда­ет­ся, но зас­лу­га ско­рее его – пе­ремес­тившись так, что­бы ока­зать­ся с по­ле мо­его зре­ния, но не про­тив све­та, Мэтт, тот са­мый _воз­му­титель­но кра­сивый_ , с нес­кры­ва­емой тре­вогой сле­дит за мо­ими вя­лыми по­пыт­ка­ми про­буж­де­ния.   
\- Все о те­бе бес­по­ко­ят­ся, - об­те­ка­емо от­ве­ча­ет он, - твой брат вы­зывал вра­ча?  
\- Гэйб? – ту­по пе­рес­пра­шиваю я, ста­ра­ясь сре­ди мед­ленно и не­охот­но-во­роча­ющих­ся кам­ней в го­лове, что име­ну­ют­ся мыс­ля­ми, отыс­кать вос­по­мина­ния о пре­дыду­щем дне.  
\- А у те­бя есть еще братья? – воп­ро­сом на воп­рос от­зы­ва­ет­ся Мэтт, лег­ким и эле­ган­тным жес­том под­дернув брю­ки, осед­лы­вая сто­ящий поб­ли­зос­ти стул. – Ты во­об­ще что-то пом­нишь?  
\- О чем?  
\- По­нят­но… - еще раз прой­дясь по мне от­кро­вен­но-лю­бопыт­ным взгля­дом, он ки­ва­ет, - но это прой­дет. И по­том, сре­ди му­сора вся­ких об­ра­зов и со­бытий, ко­торые те­бе бу­дут ка­зать­ся ре­аль­ны­ми…  
\- Я улав­ли­ваю раз­ни­цу меж­ду кай­фом и ре­алом, - не­ожи­дан­но яз­ви­тель­ным то­ном пе­реби­ваю его, - и пу­тать­ся в них не со­бира­юсь. Ты здесь за­был что-ни­будь или прос­то зал ожи­дания ус­тро­ил? – вот еще бы наб­рать­ся сил, как наг­лости, что­бы встать… по­тому что ор­га­низм вдруг вспом­нил о пот­ребнос­тях…  
\- Те­бя до ту­але­та про­водить? – от­ве­чая мне яс­ным взгля­дом, за­меча­ет Мэтт, - а то у те­бя та­кой вид, буд­то тер­пишь из пос­ледних сил…  
\- Есть нем­но­го… - от­бро­сив пус­тое по­зерс­тво, сог­ласно ки­ваю, - и ес­ли те­бе не труд­но…  
\- Я имен­но для это­го – здесь, - ух­мы­ля­ет­ся он, под­хва­тывая ме­ня на пол­пу­ти к по­лу, - толь­ко да­вай обой­дем­ся без пред­ва­ритель­ных ласк, не люб­лю неж­ностей…  
Не знаю, сколь­ко от­мо­каю под ду­шем, пы­та­ясь хоть как-то из об­рывков об­ра­зов скле­ить кар­ти­ну пос­ледних су­ток… Ни­чего не вы­тан­цо­выва­ет­ся, кро­ме ка­ких-то жут­ких за­рисо­вок на во­ен­ную те­мати­ку, как в компь­ютер­ной иг­ре, что са­мо по се­бе и зву­чит-то бре­дово.  
\- Те­бе сде­лать что-ни­будь съ­едоб­ное, - встре­ча­ет ме­ня жиз­не­радос­тной улыб­кой в рай­оне кух­ни моя не­ожи­дан­ная си­дел­ка, - или по­ка толь­ко чай?  
\- Чай – в са­мый раз, - плю­ха­ясь на псев­до-мяг­кий ку­хон­ный ди­ван, не спо­рю с по­дар­ка­ми Ми­роз­да­ния, - спа­сибо… А те­бе что – за­нять­ся не­чем, как со мной сло­нять­ся?   
\- Пред­ставь се­бе, - улыб­нувшись на этот раз лу­чезар­но, Кра­сав­чик де­лови­то из­бавля­ет­ся от пид­жа­ка, сто­ит за­метить – ак­ку­рат­но по­весив его на рас­пялку, и за­каты­ва­ет ру­кава цвет­ной ру­баш­ки, ко­торой пят­на бы по-лю­бому не пов­ре­дили бы…  
\- Габ­ри­эль был бы до­волен, - буб­ню я нег­ромко, на что он от­кли­ка­ет­ся, - До­рогая одеж­да… не в эк­ви­вален­те пот­ра­чен­но­го на нее, нуж­да­ет­ся в хо­рошем ухо­де.  
\- Обал­деть…- про­иг­но­риро­вав это мое выс­ка­зыва­ние, Мэтт при­сажи­ва­ет­ся ря­дом.  
\- Ни­чего в ду­ше не всплы­ло?  
\- Ты бы ус­лы­шал – ес­ли бы вдруг… - не же­лая чи­тать меж­ду строк и зас­тавлять пе­рет­ру­жен­ный мозг ра­ботать, про­дол­жаю уп­ражнять­ся в ос­тро­умии. – Как ты во­об­ще здесь очу­тил­ся, те­бя брат впус­тил?  
\- Зад­няя дверь бы­ла от­кры­та… - с воп­ро­ситель­ной ин­то­наци­ей от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, не от­ры­вая взгляд от не­заки­па­юще­го чай­ни­ка, я мед­ленно ка­чаю го­ловой, - Нет… Лад­но… - он обе­зору­жива­юще улы­ба­ет­ся, - ник­то не зна­ет, что я здесь. Твой брат ку­да-то спе­шил и по­ка вы­водил ма­шину, я прос­коль­знул внутрь.  
\- За­чем? Че­го ра­ди это все? – об­во­жу взгля­дом кух­ню, - Толь­ко не го­вори, что…  
\- Нет. – Мэтт, не оби­жа­ясь, ста­вит пе­редо мной чаш­ку с ды­мящим­ся ча­ем, - вся сим­па­тия ис­клю­читель­но пла­тони­чес­ко­го ха­рак­те­ра… да­же с уче­том то­го, где имен­но мы поз­на­коми­лись.  
\- Ну – я-то там то­же был, - пря­ча ух­мылку в чаш­ке, под­ни­маю на не­го взгляд, - Слу­шай… а где ты ме­ня на­шел? Так по­нимаю – имен­но ты ме­ня при­вез сю­да…  
\- Дя­дя Ти­моти, - как буд­то это что-то объ­яс­ня­ет, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - я су­мел до­тащить те­бя еще ды­шащим до его офи­са… а даль­ше уже он сам, по сво­им ка­налам…   
\- Так ты ме­ня на ули­це по­доб­рал? – все еще пы­та­юсь свес­ти кон­цы с кон­ца­ми, но Мэтт слов­но спе­ци­аль­но ухо­дит от от­ве­та.  
\- Поч­ти. Ты был в от­ключ­ке и сер­дце не справ­ля­лось… ждать прос­то бы­ло нель­зя…   
\- Спа­сибо, - бур­чу я, - ка­жет­ся, это­го те­бе я еще не го­ворил.  
\- По­жалуй­ста, - Кра­сав­чик рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в ши­рокой улыб­ке, с ап­пе­титом от­ку­сывая ку­сок толь­ко что со­ору­жен­но­го бу­тер­бро­да, - бу­дешь?  
\- Что-то не хо­чет­ся… по-преж­не­му не мо­гу вспом­нить, где был и что де­лал…  
\- Ну и не нап­ря­гай­ся, - как-то осо­бен­но лег­ко­мыс­ленно за­меча­ет Мэтт, - оно ли­бо са­мо всплы­вет, ли­бо…  
\- Не всплы­вет, - кив­нув, я все-та­ки прид­ви­гаю к се­бе та­рел­ку с по­лови­ной его бу­тер­бро­да, - ви­дел та­кие слу­чаи… но тог­да это бы­ла не трав­ка…   
\- Ду­ма­ешь, те­бя чем-то на­кача­ли – за­чем?  
\- Без по­нятия…  
Оки­нув ме­ня оче­ред­ным не­понят­но-оце­нива­ющим взгля­дом, Мэтт под­ни­ма­ет­ся, - чувс­твую – по­ра сва­ливать… свою фун­кцию я вы­пол­нил, в наш мир те­бя вер­нул… _Даль­ше – сам_ …   
Не воз­ра­жая, сам не от­да­вая се­бе от­че­та, по­тираю грудь там, где еще ви­ден след от иг­лы – ад­ре­налин… в слу­чае ос­та­нов­ки его ко­лют нап­ря­мую в сер­дце…  
  
  
\- Вы счи­та­ете ме­ня… - при­щурив­шись, свер­лю со­бесед­ни­ка неп­ри­яз­ненным взгля­дом, но тот лишь с фи­лософ­ским ви­дом не­оп­ре­делен­но по­жима­ет пле­чами, яв­но пре­дос­тавляя мне пра­во най­ти под­хо­дящий слу­чаю эпи­тет и за­кон­чить пред­ло­жение, - кем – су­тене­ром собс­твен­но­го млад­ше­го бра­та?   
\- Это вы при­вез­ли его на ту сход­ку, - все с тем же на­пус­кным рав­но­души­ем на­поми­на­ет мне со­бесед­ник, - и нас­та­ива­ли на том…  
\- Я пом­ню! – до­воль­но рез­ко пе­реби­ваю, - а еще пом­ню, что и вы там бы­ли от­нюдь не с пле­мян­ни­ком…  
\- От­ку­да вы зна­ете?   
\- Умею чи­тать меж­ду строк… - об­те­ка­емо от­зы­ва­юсь я, - при про­чих рав­ных, для че­го мы вам сда­лись? Или, пра­виль­нее бу­дет спро­сить – для че­го вы нам?  
\- Бра­во, вы на­чина­ете за­давать вер­ные воп­ро­сы, Габ­ри­эль, - с поч­ти до­воль­ным ви­дом мой ви­зави ки­ва­ет, - наш от­дел упол­но­мочен пре­дос­тавлять тем ком­па­ни­ям, что ока­зыва­ют нам под­дер­жку в рас­сле­дова­ни­ях, об­легчен­ную шка­лу на­лого­об­ло­жения… - он вы­дер­жи­ва­ет по­ис­ти­не те­ат­раль­ную па­узу, - или и вов­се ос­во­бож­дать на оп­ре­делен­ный пе­ри­од.  
\- Под­пи­шите пись­мен­ные обя­затель­ства? – мо­мен­таль­но на­хожусь я, тот ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - Не до­веря­ете Скот­ленд-яр­ду…  
\- Ни на фунт… Имея собс­твен­ный вы­ход на ис­ко­мого по­доз­ре­ва­емо­го, - я не­воль­но по­нижаю го­лос, - ведь я вер­но по­нимаю – вы па­сете Ав­густа с ка­кой-то целью, тем не ме­нее хо­тите прив­лечь граж­дан­ское ли­цо с пло­хо-урав­но­вешен­ной пси­хикой и не­ус­той­чи­вой мо­ралью для то­го, что­бы он до­был для вас ка­кие ми­фичес­кие све­денья не­из­вес­тно о чем…   
\- Для на­чала, вы са­ми мне поз­во­нили, Габ­ри­эль, - мой со­бесед­ник улы­ба­ет­ся впол­не дру­желюб­но, - по­тому что вол­ну­етесь за млад­ше­го бра­та и я – пос­ледний, кто вас в этом стал бы уп­ре­кать. А что ка­са­ет­ся Мэттью… - его взгляд ста­новит­ся не­оп­ре­делен­ным, - он не ра­бота­ет в мо­ем от­де­ле и не име­ет от­но­шения к Скот­ленд-яр­ду. Он – мо­лодой ху­дож­ник, та­лан­тли­вый, как счи­та­ет моя же­на, раз­би­ра­юща­яся в этом го­раз­до луч­ше мо­его. Мы и выш­ли-то на по­доз­ри­тель­ную ак­тивность фон­да толь­ко бла­года­ря то­му, что Мэтт слу­чай­но по­пал в прог­рамму…   
\- И вам не страш­но, что он – все еще там, осо­бен­но, пос­ле то­го… - я за­мол­каю, гля­дя на не­го.  
\- Как от­ка­чал ва­шего бра­та? – за­меча­ет он, - Это зна­чит, Габ­ри­эль, что мы что-то за­цепи­ли, раз у это­го на­пыщен­но­го Ав­густа на­чались вдруг форс-ма­жоры…   
\- Это вто­рое имя Пат­ри­ка, - за­каты­ваю гла­за, - он их где угод­но на­ходит се­бе на го­лову… или на дру­гое мес­то! Ког­да я ухо­дил, он еще спал и я не знаю – что вам ска­зать по по­воду его вос­по­мина­ний про то, что и как бы­ло. Из опы­та, ду­маю у вас его нес­коль­ко боль­ше, пос­ле та­ких от­клю­чек с па­мятью – ни­как. Я к то­му, что не сто­ит ждать чу­дес.  
\- Да, по­нимаю… - отод­ви­нув ос­тывший чай, к ко­торо­му и не прит­ро­нул­ся, Тим про­дол­жа­ет, - и в та­ком слу­чае у не­го есть при­чина ту­да вер­нуть­ся, вмес­те с Мэт­том.   
\- В прог­рамму для юных да­рова­ний?   
\- Ав­густ счи­та­ет его му­зыкан­том…  
\- Так и есть… бы­ло, ка­кое-то вре­мя на­зад, - по­мор­щившись от оче­ред­ной пор­ции дур­ных вос­по­мина­ний, не вда­юсь в под­робнос­ти, - те­перь уже нет.   
\- Что сов­сем не нуж­но знать его воз­можно­му бла­годе­телю, - за­кан­чи­ва­ет за ме­ня Тим, - но вы, Габ­ри­эль, не за этим мне поз­во­нили. Вы хо­тите ог­ра­дить бра­та, я очень хо­рошо по­нимаю вас – не как сле­дова­тель Скот­ленд-яр­да… но вы прак­ти­чес­ки уве­рены, что прос­то так это все не за­кон­чится…  
\- Про­дол­жа­ете аги­тацию… - ус­ме­ха­юсь, дос­та­вая бу­маж­ник, - де­ло по-преж­не­му в раз­ных точ­ках зре­ния, Тим…   
\- Вы все-та­ки сох­ра­ните мой но­мер на быс­тром на­боре, - чуть опе­редив ме­ня с оп­ла­той по сче­ту, тот вста­ет, - ду­маю, ско­ро мы уви­дим­ся… очень на­де­юсь, что об­сто­ятель­ства бу­дут бла­гоп­ри­ят­ны­ми, ра­ди вас же…  
Про­вожаю его тос­кли­вым взгля­дом – по­нимаю его нуж­ды и, по­жалуй, мог бы и под­держать его на­чина­ние, но не за­сунув Мел­ко­го го­ловой впе­ред в пер­вую по­пав­шу­юся кро­личью но­ру, да на авось – _ес­ли го­лова прош­ла, то и ос­таль­ное про­лезет…_ Он тот еще зас­ра­нец и ка­тас­тро­фа хо­дячая, ко­торая всег­да хо­чет как луч­ше, а вы­ходит по ре­зуль­та­там чёр­те-что и сбо­ку бан­тик. Доб­ро мо­его мак­си­малис­та всег­да та­кое, что вся­кое зло в ужа­се поп­ря­чет­ся или со сты­да сго­рит, за не­ор­га­низо­ван­ность и про­пущен­ный старт и фи­ниш.   
Но он – мой млад­ший брат…  
  
  
  
Мо­тать! Как мож­но быс­трее и как мож­но даль­ше! Ме­чусь по до­му в по­ис­ках собс­твен­ных ны­чек, нер­вно пог­ля­дывая на ча­сы – не знаю, как на­дол­го ушел Гэйб, но ня­ня с Лу­кой вер­нутся с про­гул­ки все­го че­рез со­рок ми­нут, а еще пол­ча­са спус­тя вос­пи­татель при­везет Са­тин, это зна­чит что Джа­син­да то­же ско­ро бу­дет до­ма… Мо­тать!   
При­дет­ся ухо­дить вто­ропях и ту­да, где Гэй­бу не при­дет в го­лову ис­кать – а это из раз­ря­да фан­тасти­ки, он ме­ня луч­ше ме­ня са­мого зна­ет. И уж по­нят­но, что Тре­вор бу­дет в спис­ках под но­мером один. Прав­да, ес­ли объ­яс­нить ему все по­пуляр­но… тог­да есть шанс, что Тре­вор нап­ра­вит бра­та по лож­но­му сле­ду и даст мне нем­но­го фо­ры. Ос­та­вать­ся здесь или у се­бя в ши­кар­ной квар­ти­ре стар­ше­го бра­та – од­но и то же, здесь еще де­ти и Джа­син­да… ко­торых я не мо­гу во все это втя­гивать, мне нуж­но во всем ра­зоб­рать­ся без не­го и его чут­ко­го ру­ководс­тва… Уле­теть ку­да-ни­будь на кон­ти­нент, еще луч­ше – в быв­шие ко­лонии, за­бурить­ся в бо­гом за­бытую де­рев­ню… в об­щем, при­кинуть­ся ка­муш­ком… Пас­порт! Ме­ня про­шиба­ет хо­лод­ный пот, а по­том ста­новит­ся жар­ко… Гэйб же кон­фиско­вал его, пос­ле то­го слу­чая… Ис­ко­режен­ные ру­лем ма­шины в не­дав­ней ава­рии паль­цы пра­вой ру­ки неп­ро­из­воль­но сжи­ма­ют­ся, и я ти­хо шип­лю от бо­ли, по­ка с тру­дом их рас­прям­ляю – пор­ванные связ­ки срос­лись не так, для пов­торной опе­рации на­до все раз­ре­зать за­ново и не факт, что пос­ле это­го гиб­кость вос­ста­новит­ся в пол­ном объ­еме… нет, для обыч­ной пов­седнев­ной жиз­ни все не так уж и пло­хо… с му­зыкой – швах…   
Ес­ли нет пас­порта… ос­та­ет­ся толь­ко пё­хом/ав­тосто­пом, но все в пре­делах ос­тро­ва, да­же для пе­реп­ра­вы он ну­жен! Черт! Быс­трый взгляд на ча­сы по­казы­ва­ет, что вре­мя поч­ти на ис­хо­де – а чет­ко­го пла­на у ме­ня так и нет. Од­но знаю – не­об­хо­димо уй­ти и быс­тро, что­бы Габ­ри­эль мог в слу­чае че­го чес­тно ска­зать, что по­нятия не име­ет, где его не­путе­вый бра­тец! Стоп… Ме­ня вдруг осе­ня­ет еще од­на жут­кая мысль – а вдруг они при­дут ис­кать ме­ня сю­да, как Кра­сав­чик? Да да­же он – ка­кое ко все­му это­му име­ет от­но­шение? И – к че­му _все­му это­му_? Не пом­ню ни се­кун­ды из то­го, что бы­ло… вплоть до то­го мо­мен­та, как оч­нулся. От­сю­да – что-то смут­ное… Габ­ри­эль в брон­ни­ке, с ав­то­матом и пе­рего­вор­ни­ком в ухе… или это был глюк? Пот­ря­ся го­ловой, зас­тавляю се­бя сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на прос­том – на­до ис­кать пас­порт в ка­бине­те бра­та и быс­тро сва­ливать… ви­димо, по­ка к Тре­вору, он мо­жет быть в кур­се про­ис­хо­дяще­го.   
  
_Зво­нок мо­биль­но­го зас­тавля­ет вздрог­нуть, и ко­му мог­ло по­надо­бить­ся зво­нить мне пос­ле по­луно­чи… Габ­ри­эль на­вер­ня­ка в ка­фете­рии пь­ет ко­фе из ав­то­мата и стро­ит пла­ны мес­ти не­из­вес­тно ко­му. В ава­рии на поч­ти пус­той до­роге глу­хой ночью, по су­ти – ви­нова­ты оба и ник­то. При­мер­но это и со­об­щил нам по­лицей­ский сер­жант с ус­та­лыми гла­зами, преж­де чем за­кон­чить доп­рос и по­желать ско­рее ок­ле­мать­ся. К то­му же – ни­чего страш­нее вы­вер­ну­тых ру­левой ко­лон­кой паль­цев и ра­зор­ванных свя­зок, не слу­чилось, а зна­чит про­ще и быс­трее спи­сать все на ад­ми­нис­тра­тив­ное на­руше­ние и не мо­рочить до­рож­ной по­лиции го­лову. А боль­ше – вро­де и не­кому обо мне бес­по­ко­ить­ся.  
\- Пат­рик… - го­лос в те­лефо­не зву­чит очень зна­комо, но я на­качан ле­карс­тва­ми под за­вяз­ку и во­об­ще пло­хо вос­при­нимаю ок­ру­жа­ющую дей­стви­тель­ность, - мне так жаль, что это с ва­ми прик­лю­чилось, да еще и на мо­ей ма­шине! Не­веро­ят­но, что все бла­гопо­луч­но, че­му я нес­ка­зан­но рад, по­тому что ина­че приш­лось бы за­яв­лять ее в угон…   
\- Я вер­ну ее, - сев на кой­ке и тут же об этом по­жалев, то­роп­ли­во от­ве­чаю, - как толь­ко ме­ня от­пустят из боль­ни­цы… - мол­ча­ние на том кон­це ка­жет­ся тя­гучим, слов­но смо­ла, - толь­ко не ввя­зывай­те Габ­ри­эля…  
\- Ты бо­ишь­ся его, - удов­летво­рение в го­лосе не­види­мого со­бесед­ни­ка мож­но лож­кой чер­пать, - это хо­рошо. Это пра­виль­но, мы ему не ска­жем – это бу­дет наш с то­бой ма­лень­кий сек­рет…_   
  
\- Я сглу­пил, оп­ра­вив­шись ту­да в оди­ноч­ку, - за­тяги­ва­ясь не­из­менным ко­сяч­ком, что у Тре­вора не пе­рево­дят­ся в прин­ци­пе, чувс­твую, как при­выч­но от­пуска­ет нап­ря­жение пос­ледних дней и как ста­новит­ся по­фиг на проб­ле­мы. Они ни­куда не де­ва­ют­ся, но ка­кое-то вре­мя ка­жет­ся, что их мож­но сдви­нуть да и ос­та­вить тут же, на обо­чине, по­забыв о них…  
\- Ты ка­кого рож­на во­об­ще сю­да при­пер­ся! – Тре­вор весь ка­кой-то дер­ганный и нер­вный го­раз­до боль­ше обыч­но­го, - На те­бя пол­но­цен­ная охо­та идет, а ты – пря­мо ко мне их при­вел!  
\- Ко­го – их? – от­ло­жив ма­риху­ану, спол­заю по спин­ке ди­вана вниз, чувс­твуя на­каты­ва­ющую дур­но­ту, - Тре­вор?  
\- Ты прос­ти, ста­ричок… - уже как сквозь ва­ту до­носит­ся до ме­ня и его поч­ти ви­нова­тая ух­мылка ви­та­ет как бы от­дель­но от не­го, - но они та­кие баб­ки за те­бя от­ва­лили…   
  
  
  
***  
\- И ты его уже не зас­та­ла? – знаю, что уже спра­шивал, и бла­года­рен Джа­син­де за ее дол­го­тер­пе­ние. Она в от­вет лишь ка­ча­ет го­ловой, с нес­кры­ва­емой тре­вогой в го­лосе объ­яс­няя, то­же уже не в пер­вый раз, - Я за­дер­жа­лась в го­роде, за­седа­ние ко­мите­та прод­ли­лось доль­ше пред­по­лага­емо­го. Мисс Гор­дон встре­тила Лю­си по до­роге из бас­сей­на, по­это­му вер­ну­лись они вмес­те с деть­ми, в до­ме уже бы­ло пус­то. Ни­каких за­писок или те­лефон­ных звон­ков. Ты уве­рен, что он прос­то не…  
\- Нет… - об­ры­ваю я, - не уве­рен, по­это­му и… Ему бы­ло слиш­ком пло­хо, что­бы вот так взять и прос­то хлоп­нуть дверью. Да и не в его это сти­ле.   
\- Что про­ис­хо­дит, Габ­ри­эль? У ме­ня чувс­тво, что я от­кры­ла зна­комую кни­гу, а там вдруг – про­пущен­ная гла­ва, - от ее ис­пы­ту­юще­го взгля­да мне де­ла­ет­ся не­уют­но, - и вы оба – ее глав­ные ге­рои…   
\- Ин­те­рес­ная ана­логия, - спря­тав ру­ки в кар­ма­ны, от­во­рачи­ва­юсь к ок­ну, - хо­тел бы я, что­бы это все бы­ло чь­ей-то не слиш­ком удач­ной ли­тера­тур­ной за­дум­кой… Мы по­пали в очень неп­ри­ят­ную си­ту­ацию и, в ос­новном, из-за ме­ня… а те­перь еще и все это. То, что ты вче­ра слы­шала, ког­да дос­та­вили Пат­ри­ка, - взгля­нув на же­ну, воз­вра­ща­юсь в крес­ло, - сво­еоб­разные от­го­лос­ки то­го, что бы­ло.  
\- Ты уже зна­ешь, как выб­рать­ся из все­го это­го? – де­лови­то, поч­ти как в бы­лые дни, спра­шива­ет она, - или на­де­ешь­ся на свое чутье? Я не ста­ну вы­пыты­вать у те­бя под­робнос­ти, хо­тя бы по­тому что прос­то не хо­чу ни­чего знать, но да­же ес­ли Пат­рик свя­зал­ся с не с те­ми людь­ми, его нель­зя ос­тавлять один на один со всем этим.  
\- Я ра­ботаю в этом нап­равле­нии, - поч­ти спо­кой­но от­ве­чаю я, умуд­ря­ясь да­же улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет…  
  
 _\- Кто это был?! – взгляд мед­ленно, фик­си­руя ма­лей­шие де­тали, сколь­зит по его без­различ­но­му ли­цу, - Пат­рик?! Я спра­шиваю – кто?  
\- Не­важ­но, - брат мор­щится, он с детс­тва пло­хо пе­рено­сит боль, а тут – раз­рыв су­хожи­лий, да еще и на пра­вой ру­ке… мы оба по­нима­ем, что это жир­ная точ­ка в его му­зыкаль­ной эпо­пее… но я пред­по­читаю не за­гова­ривать об этом сей­час, а он, ду­маю, во­об­ще этой те­мы ка­сать­ся не за­хочет.  
\- Мне важ­но! По­тому что пос­тра­дал и, по­верь, не так уж все и ра­дуж­но, толь­ко ты! Ес­ли это сно­ва Тре­вор те­бя под­бил…  
\- Тре­вора там не бы­ло! – рез­ко ре­аги­ру­ет он, - как и те­бя! Про­шу – ос­тавь ме­ня в по­кое, хо­тя бы не­надол­го! – и уже рез­ко сни­зив тон, поч­ти умо­ля­юще, - Гэйб, по­жалуй­ста…  
\- Схо­жу в ка­фете­рий, - удос­то­ив­шись ед­ва за­мет­но­го кив­ка, на­поми­наю, - мо­биль­ни­ком поль­зо­вать­ся те­бе раз­ре­шили, так что – ес­ли что-то по­надо­бит­ся… Вер­нусь при­мер­но че­рез пол­ча­са… И имей вви­ду – как толь­ко те­бе раз­ре­шат от­сю­да уй­ти, по­едешь до­мой!  
\- У ме­ня не бы­ло дру­гих пла­нов на эту ночь! – ог­ры­за­ет­ся он, ос­та­новив­шись на по­роге, я ки­ваю, - Вот и хо­рошо, Джа­син­да и де­ти ждут те­бя с не­тер­пе­ни­ем…   
Пе­реги­баю и – силь­но, но имен­но сей­час единс­твен­ное, что ка­жет­ся пра­виль­ным, это взять его жизнь под то­таль­ный кон­троль.  
\- Хо­рошо… - мол­чу, по­тому что не ве­рю, что все бу­дет нас­толь­ко прос­то, - я вер­нусь с то­бой до­мой. Не смот­ри на ме­ня так, Гэйб, я по­нимаю – о чем го­ворю. Прос­то… - ему ка­жет­ся, что на свою пе­ребин­то­ван­ную и упа­кован­ную в неч­то, на­поми­на­ющее пер­чатку от дос­пе­ха, ру­ку он все­го лишь бро­са­ет взгляд… - с че­го-то на­до на­чинать…_  
  
Та ава­рия или что-то в гос­пи­тале – имен­но там ключ к се­год­няшним со­быти­ям и к его ис­чезно­вению… ключ…   
\- Са­тин, дет­ка… - зо­ву я, вы­зывая не­до­умен­ный взгляд же­ны, - дя­дя Пат­рик еще не при­сылал те­бе свою за­гад­ку? – это ста­ло сво­еоб­разной тра­дици­ей с тех пор, как отец сго­ряча выш­вырнул его из до­ма, а он взял и ушел…Са­тин бы­ла еще сов­сем ма­лыш­кой и очень ску­чала по Пат­ри­ку, по­это­му он на­чал при­сылать для нее, а по­том и уже ей са­мой на те­лефон, за­бав­ные кар­тинки и вся­кие за­гад­ки.  
\- Он не при­сылал… - дочь ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на по­роге, смеш­но хму­рясь, - вы опять его прог­на­ли?  
\- Нет, до­рогая, ну что ты, - Джа­син­да уса­жива­ет ее ря­дом, - у дя­ди Пат­ри­ка очень мно­го важ­ных и сроч­ных дел, так мно­го, что не хва­та­ет вре­мени да­же на еду и сон. Вот он и спе­шит сде­лать их все, что­бы вер­нуть­ся к нам.   
\- Он не ска­зал, что вер­нется, - поч­ти как взрос­лая, ка­ча­ет она го­лов­кой и тут же скон­фу­жен­но за­мол­ка­ет, а ме­ня осе­ня­ет вдруг, - Ты ви­дела, как дя­дя Пат­рик ухо­дил? – Са­тин от­ри­цатель­но мо­та­ет го­ловой, с хит­рю­щей улыб­кой на ли­чике, - Са­тин? Он взял с те­бя сло­во? – в этот раз она ки­ва­ет, - По­нят­но… да, с этим шу­тить нель­зя… А как же быть с за­гад­кой-то?  
\- Дя­дя Пат­рик ска­зал, что я ее пой­му по­том, ког­да под­расту… - она спол­за­ет с ма­миных рук, убе­гая к се­бе и воз­вра­ща­ет­ся с те­лефо­ном, - он на­писал и ос­та­вил. А по­том ска­зал, что наш раз­го­вор – тай­на и я не дол­жна ни­кому го­ворить, что он ушел че­рез са­довую ка­лит­ку и тро­пин­кой че­рез парк.  
\- А что ты де­лала в са­ду?   
\- Лю­си рас­кла­дыва­ла по­куп­ки, - тер­пе­ливо объ­яс­ня­ет дочь, - я бы­ла во дво­ре с Лу­кой, по­том Лю­си заб­ра­ла его кор­мить, а я – ос­та­лась по­гулять… Мисс Гор­дон все вре­мя смот­ре­ла за мной из биб­ли­оте­ки. Поч­ти все вре­мя... у ме­ня мя­чик ука­тил­ся…   
\- Лад­но, Джас, ни­чего же не про­изош­ло, - под­хва­тывая дочь на ру­ки, иду к спаль­не, - по­гуля­ла и по­гуля­ла… а те­перь?  
\- Ку­пать­ся и спать? – уны­ло за­кан­чи­ва­ет моя дочь.  
\- Имен­но, - щел­кая ее по но­су, опус­каю на пол, при­сажи­ва­ясь ря­дом, - ес­ли уло­жишь­ся за пол­ча­са, я те­бе рас­ска­жу – как дя­дя Пат­рик са­жал ро­зовые кус­ты в са­ду ви­кария…  
\- Уло­жил? – Джа­син­да прит­во­ря­ет дверь дет­ской, ос­тавляя го­реть ноч­ни­ки нап­ро­тив кро­ваток, у Лу­ки пе­ри­од бо­яз­ни тем­но­ты, а Са­тин бо­ит­ся из со­лидар­ности.  
\- Как всег­да, - улы­ба­юсь поч­ти са­модо­воль­но, об­ни­мая ее. Ес­ли бы не мо­биль­ник до­чери, что про­жига­ет мне кар­ман…   
\- Иди уже – за­нимай­ся сво­им рас­сле­дова­ни­ем, - со смесью улыб­ки и лег­кой уко­риз­ны от­тол­кнув ме­ня, Джа­син­да отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, - не ус­нешь ведь, по­ка не убе­дишь­ся, что с ним ни­чего не слу­чилось.   
\- Не ус­ну я в лю­бом слу­чае, - ра­зум­но воз­ра­жаю, при­тяги­вая же­ну на­зад, - а твоя по­мощь мне не по­меша­ет, из нас дво­их ты всег­да быс­трее со­об­ра­жа­ешь…  
  
 _…Пусть час не про­бил - жди, не ус­та­вая, пусть лгут лже­цы - не снис­хо­ди до них, умей про­щать и не ка­жись, про­щая, ве­лико­душ­ней и муд­рей дру­гих…  
…Ос­тань­ся тих, ког­да твое же сло­во ка­лечит плут, чтоб улов­лять глуп­цов,   
ког­да вся жизнь раз­ру­шена и сно­ва ты дол­жен все вос­созда­вать с ос­нов  
…Верь сам в се­бя, на­пере­кор все­лен­ной, и ма­ловер­ным от­пусти их грех…_  
  
\- Кип­линг... его За­поведь, - вчи­тыва­ясь в зна­комые мне с детс­тва стро­ки, мед­ленно про­из­но­сит Джа­син­да, - толь­ко…   
\- Не в при­выч­ном ис­полне­нии, - сог­ла­ша­юсь я, пе­рех­ва­тывая у нее те­лефон, - ста­ро-бри­тан­ский с при­месью шот­ланд­ско­го, отец всег­да счи­тал, что так оно бы­ло за­дума­но из­на­чаль­но… По­чему тог­да не хин­ди… - сно­ва про­бегая за­пись гла­зами, за­мечаю, - Стран­но… из раз­ных строф… не под­ряд, не на­обум, но по­чему-то имен­но эти…  
\- Мо­жет быть, Пат­рик хо­тел на­пом­нить – те­бе, - пред­по­лага­ет она, - что-то из ва­шего детс­тва, из­вес­тное толь­ко вам… Вот для ме­ня это прос­то сти­хи – не­обыч­ные и за­поми­на­ющи­еся, зас­тряв­шие где-то в под­созна­нии с юнос­ти, не бо­лее…   
\- Ум­ни­ца! – при­тянув ее бли­же, це­лую, ста­ра­ясь не слиш­ком ув­ле­кать­ся, - Всег­да знал, что же­нил­ся на од­ной из са­мых ум­ных жен­щин! Ка­жет­ся, я по­нял – по­чему Пат­рик был в са­ду…  
  
 _Слу­ховое окош­ко за­муро­ван­но­го еще в прош­лом ве­ке под­валь­но­го эта­жа при­тяги­ва­ет, слов­но маг­нит, драз­ня ми­ража­ми тай­ных хо­дов и не­най­ден­ных сок­ро­вищ.  
\- Я про­лезу! – ка­нючит Пат­рик, тас­ка­ясь за мной вто­рой день, - Гэйб, ну по­жалуй­ста, да­вай поп­ро­бу­ем! Я ви­дел ста­рые пла­ны в биб­ли­оте­ке – там есть про­ход пря­мо в парк! Ту­да на­до толь­ко по­пасть… я – ху­дой и юр­кий.  
\- Ну – про­лезешь и что? – ста­ратель­но ко­пируя ма­неру от­ца, ка­чаю го­ловой, - ес­ли ку­да-то прош­ла твоя го­лова, это не зна­чит, что ты уже – там, да и мне-то от все­го это­го ка­кая поль­за?  
\- Мы ус­тро­им там тай­ник! – у Мел­ко­го за­гора­ют­ся гла­за, - Я все раз­ве­даю и по­чищу, мо­жет и чуть рас­ши­рим лаз…_  
  
\- Отец выд­рал ме­ня, как си­доро­ву ко­зу, - фо­куси­руя взгляд на Джа­син­де, чуть улы­ба­юсь, - Пат­ри­ку то­же здо­рово при­лете­ло, но я ог­реб и за ор­га­низа­цию, и за со­учас­тие.  
\- И мис­тер Адамс за­ложил ок­но кир­пи­чом, - по­нима­юще ки­ва­ет она.  
\- Да нет, этим он зас­та­вил за­нимать­ся нас, - сме­юсь я, - в вос­пи­татель­ных це­лях, а сам сто­ял над ду­шой и при­нимал ра­боту. Смух­ле­вать бы­ло нель­зя, да и не очень-то и хо­телось, уши и зад­ни­ца еще где-то с ме­сяц пом­ни­ли на­уку.  
Дой­дя до тор­ца, сво­рачи­ваю вдоль до­ма, све­тя се­бе под но­ги мощ­ным фо­нари­ком – да­же тра­ва поч­ти не при­мята, мо­жет, я и оши­ба­юсь в вы­водах и вся эта за­тея со сти­хами все­го лишь мое во­об­ра­жение, а Пат­рик сей­час не­из­вес­тно где! Что-то бли­ку­ет в фо­нар­ном лу­че, при­сев, на­хожу то что ког­да-то бы­ло по­лук­ру­гом ок­на – один из кам­ней клад­ки… с ним что-то _не так_. По­шатав его для вер­ности, я с ос­то­рож­ностью тя­ну его на се­бя, из-под не­го в тра­ву шле­па­ет­ся неч­то не­боль­шое и плос­кое, в све­те фо­нари­ка прев­ра­тив­ше­еся во впол­не обыч­ный плас­ти­ковый фут­ляр с флеш­кой внут­ри.  
Пат­рик… во что-то же ты все-та­ки влип…  
  
  
  
Соз­на­ние воз­вра­ща­ет­ся мед­ленно и не­охот­но… слов­но раз­ду­мывая – а сто­ит ли оно то­го. Тре­вор, ко­сячок… нах­ре­на я во­об­ще его ку­рил! …И про­дол­же­ние то­го нес­конча­емо-стран­но­го глю­ка про вой­ну, плен и черт зна­ет что еще…   
\- Нет-нет, мо­лодой че­ловек, не вста­вай­те, - с про­фес­си­ональ­ной нас­той­чи­востью ме­ня воз­вра­ща­ют в го­ризон­таль­ное по­ложе­ние, - пос­ле по­доб­ных про­цедур бы­ва­ют го­ловок­ру­жения и сер­дце­би­ения, дав­ле­ние под­ска­кива­ет опять же… мы дол­жны прос­ле­дить за всем… а вам луч­ше все­го еще пос­пать…- иг­ла вхо­дит под ко­жу, ве­ноз­ная кровь кра­сивым цвет­ком рас­тво­ря­ет­ся в ка­кой-то дря­ни в шпри­це, вмес­те с ней воз­вра­ща­ясь. В ушах на­чина­ет неп­ри­ят­но шу­меть, а сквозь сли­па­ющи­еся гла­за мне ви­дит­ся тот са­мый Ав­густ, наш вне­зап­ный злой ге­ний, с ко­торо­го все и на­чалось…  
  
 _\- Вы ска­зали, что ес­ли я вер­ну ма­шину, вы не ста­нете за­яв­лять! – мое раз­дра­жение и, че­го уж там, ис­пуг его толь­ко ве­селит, - Нет-нет, маль­чик мой, ты не по­нял… по те­лефо­ну я все­го лишь вы­разил свою ра­дость по по­воду тво­его бла­гопо­лучия. Этим ты из­ба­вил ме­ня от мно­жес­тва не­из­бежных хло­пот со стра­хов­кой и до­рож­ной по­лици­ей.  
Прик­рыв на се­кун­ду гла­за и вы­дох­нув, про­из­но­шу вслух то, что он яв­но хо­чет ус­лы­шать, - Го­вори­те, Ав­густ… что вы хо­тите, что­бы я сде­лал? Я го­тов на все, толь­ко не вме­шивай­те сю­да…  
\- Тво­его бра­та? – с на­халь­ной ух­мылкой об­ры­ва­ет он, - Да-да, не изоб­ра­жай удив­ле­ние, ты со­вер­шенно не на­учен лгать… На­ши ин­те­ресы ра­но или поз­дно дол­жны бы­ли пе­ресечь­ся, а я пред­по­читаю знать, с кем ве­ду де­ла.   
\- Так все это был спек­такль? – на­чинаю за­кипать, хоть и дал се­бе сло­во сдер­жи­вать­ся, - Че­го ра­ди?   
\- Ка­кой же ты в сущ­ности еще ре­бенок! Габ­ри­эль бы на тво­ем мес­те воп­ро­сов не за­давал…  
\- Я не до­пущу, что­бы он ока­зал­ся – на мо­ем мес­те! – вы­соко­пар­но за­яв­ляю я, вос­поль­зо­вав­шись не­ожи­дан­ной воз­можностью в ли­це Кра­сав­чи­ка Мэт­та, зас­тывше­го на по­роге ка­бине­та в не­мом изум­ле­нии, - По­моги уб­рать­ся от­сю­да! – ус­пе­ваю про­из­нести преж­де, чем он ух­ва­тыва­ет ме­ня за во­рот­ник, слов­но шкод­ли­вого щен­ка, воз­вра­щая на­зад.   
\- Что здесь про­ис­хо­дит? – воп­рос этот яв­но не мне ад­ре­сован, Ав­густ по­жима­ет пле­чами, - Мэттью, твой мо­лодой друг по-ви­димо­му счи­та­ет ме­ня воп­ло­щени­ем зла и уве­рен, что здесь с ним неп­ре­мен­но слу­чит­ся что-то пло­хое.  
\- По ва­шим мно­жес­твен­ным и глу­боко­мыс­ленным на­мекам, - бур­чу, поп­равляя вздер­ну­тую Мэт­том ру­баш­ку, - ни­чего дру­гого и не по­дума­ешь!  
\- Гос­по­ди бо­же мой! - всплес­ки­ва­ет тот ру­ками, - Да я все­го-то и хо­чу, что­бы ты за­пол­нил до­кумен­ты на­шего фон­да, по­тому что под­хо­дишь по всем стать­ям, осо­бен­но пос­ле нес­час­тно­го слу­чая! Это сов­сем не боль­но и ни к че­му не обя­зыва­ет, раз­ве что – по­сетить ра­за три-че­тыре в год при­емы, по­доб­ные то­му, на ко­тором вы бы­ли! Вон – хоть с Мэт­том… - он так ис­кре­нен в сво­ем же­лании разъ­яс­нить на­ше не­дора­зуме­ние, что стыд­но в ито­ге ста­новит­ся мне. И все бы хо­рошо, ес­ли бы не тре­вож­ный и цеп­кий взгляд Мэт­та, так и не от­пуска­ющий ме­ня._   
  
Та ду­рац­кая ко­робоч­ка с флеш­кой, что я все-та­ки ус­пел спря­тать, все ут­ро жгла мне кар­ман и сей­час сно­ва про­вали­ва­ясь в ле­карс­твен­ный дур­ман, с ощу­тимым зло­радс­твом ду­маю о том, как взбе­сит­ся Ав­густ.   
  
_\- Ты что-ни­будь при­нимал? Ел, пил – нет? – Мэтт на­гоня­ет ме­ня на пол­пу­ти к не­боль­шо­му фли­гелю, где раз­ме­ща­ет­ся офис стра­хово­го фон­да, - Пат­рик?!  
\- Что?! Ка­кого дь­яво­ла ты ко мне пос­то­ян­но вя­жешь­ся?! Или этот прыщ прис­та­вил те­бя мо­им сог­ля­дата­ем? – Мэтт нас­той­чи­во ждет от­ве­та на свои воп­ро­сы и я мсти­тель­но за­мечаю, - Да! Ме­ня угос­ти­ли ко­фе с сэн­дви­чами, от ко­торых я ни­ког­да не от­ка­зыва­юсь на­халя­ву. Это не слиш­ком час­тое яв­ле­ние в мо­ей жиз­ни…  
\- Ска­зал упа­кован­ный бо­гатень­кий маль­чик… - в прос­транс­тво за­меча­ет тот, - с собс­твен­ной квар­ти­рой в рай­оне Гайд-Пар­ка.  
\- Это квар­ти­ра Гэй­ба, - при­выч­но от­ма­хива­юсь я, - у ме­ня лич­но средств хва­та­ет толь­ко на ман­сарду с ви­дом на до­ки, зи­мой там нет отоп­ле­ния, по­тому что тру­бы про­мер­за­ют. И му­зыка в та­ких ус­ло­ви­ях вы­ходит сов­сем не та, ко­торую мож­но лег­ко про­дать…  
\- На­пиши хит и жи­ви на про­цен­ты? – ци­тиру­ет что-то смут­но зна­комое Мэтт, прис­таль­но за мной наб­лю­дая, - Идем, я вы­веду те­бя…  
\- А как же до­кумен­ты, – ма­шу пач­кой лис­тов пе­ред его но­сом, - я их столь­ко за­пол­нял, да еще и кровь приш­лось сдать!  
\- Те­бя ко­лоли?! – толь­ко это и ка­жет­ся ему важ­ным, - ты уве­рен, что ни­чего не…   
\- На­вер­ное, я бы за­метил! – от­ре­заю поч­ти неп­ре­река­емым то­ном, ощу­щая од­на­ко стран­ное жже­ние в гла­зах и быс­тро уси­лива­ющу­юся го­лов­ную боль... – Что-то мне не­хоро­шо…  
\- Пос­лу­шай ме­ня! – не­ожи­дан­но при­жав ме­ня к глу­хой сте­не ог­ра­ды, скры­той за пыш­ным кус­тарни­ком, Мэтт вкла­дыва­ет во внут­ренний кар­ман плос­кую ко­робоч­ку, - Пат­рик! Ког­да окон­ча­тель­но при­дешь в се­бя – дос­тавь флеш­ку, что внут­ри, по ад­ре­су. Он в том же фут­ля­ре… Я не мо­гу – сам… по­нима­ешь, Ав­густ… - он на­конец пе­рево­дит взгляд на ме­ня, - Черт, да те­бе и прав­да – пло­хо!_  
  
На­де­юсь, Габ­ри­эль пой­мет… ина­че они ме­ня тут за­лечат… Эта пос­ледняя связ­ная мысль, что прос­ка­кива­ет пе­ред са­мым про­вали­вани­ем в тем­но­ту… Вот уж _упа­ла – так упа­ла…_  
  
  
  
\- Про­сыпай­ся, без­дель­ник! – сдер­ги­ваю оде­яло, но Мел­кий толь­ко под­жи­ма­ет но­ги и глуб­же за­рыва­ет­ся в по­душ­ку, - Пат­рик, вста­вай, нам ско­ро ехать!  
\- Ну по­чему! – тот со сто­ном са­дит­ся на кро­вати, с яв­ным тру­дом раз­лепляя гла­за, - По­чему все в жиз­ни дол­жно на­чинать­ся неп­ре­мен­но с ран­не­го ут­ра!  
\- Не знаю… - лов­лю се­бя на улыб­ке, а в го­лосе слы­шу сар­казм, - мо­жет, по­тому что сол­нце… на­чало но­вого дня, све­жий нас­трой… мыс­ли и идеи…  
\- Лич­но я с ут­ра хо­чу од­но­го… - при­выч­но бур­чит он, взлох­ма­чивая и без то­го неп­ро­лаз­ный кус­тарник у се­бя на го­лове, что он на­зыва­ет при­чес­кой, - а твое сол­нце, меж­ду про­чим, весь день по­том на не­бе тор­чит! Так по­чему бы вся­кие важ­ные встре­чи не ус­тро­ить в обед, ког­да я выс­плюсь!   
\- По­тому что в обед уже по­ра под­пи­сывать зак­лю­чен­ные за зав­тра­ком сдел­ки, ле­нивец! И да­вай ты про­дол­жишь ныть в ду­ше, идет? – бро­саю по­доб­ранное с ди­вана по­лотен­це, - Дер­жи, поч­ти су­хое, все как ты лю­бишь…   
\- Я люб­лю про­сыпать­ся сам, а не под сен­тенции стар­ше­го бра­та, - все ни­как не ути­хоми­рит­ся он, - и спать столь­ко, сколь­ко хо­чу!   
\- Для это­го хо­рошо бы день с ночью не пу­тать, маль­чик мой, - ядо­витым то­ном Май­кроф­та Хол­мса за­мечаю я. Гла­за Пат­ри­ка за­гора­ют­ся не­хоро­шим ог­нем, ну… сей­час нач­нется…  
\- Ска­зал тот, кто вста­ет в по­лови­не пя­того ут­ра, что­бы прос­то про­бежать­ся по пар­ку не­пода­леку от его до­ма, ло­жась при этом сов­сем не в де­вять ве­чера! Приз­най­ся, Гэйб, ты – вам­пир!  
\- Да – энер­ге­тичес­кий, а те­бя я ис­поль­зую в ка­чес­тве жи­вой ба­тарей­ки! – пе­рех­ва­тываю его где-то на пол­пу­ти меж­ду кух­ней и ком­на­той, - Пат­рик!   
\- Лад­но-лад­но, уже в пу­ти… - при­мири­тель­но ки­ва­ет мой оп­ти­мист, - мо­жешь про­дол­жить на ме­ня орать пря­мо в ду­ше… ты мне, кста­ти, се­год­ня да­же снил­ся… Толь­ко сон был… - за шу­мом во­ды пе­рес­таю его слы­шать, ожи­дая – ког­да до не­го нач­нет до­ходить… Про­ис­хо­дит это дос­та­точ­но ско­ро, Пат­рик всег­да был со­об­ра­зитель­ным, - Это был не сон… ты… Ты драл­ся из-за ме­ня!   
\- У ме­ня кон­чи­лись вес­кие ар­гу­мен­ты, - ста­ра­юсь не улы­бать­ся, - а не от­бла­года­рить Ав­густа за то, как об­ра­щал­ся с то­бой, бы­ло бы прос­то не­веж­ли­во.   
\- Я поч­ти ни­чего не пом­ню, - все еще пот­ря­сен­ный вне­зап­ным оза­рени­ем, Пат­рик плю­ха­ет­ся на ди­ван, - что там бы­ло?  
\- Ни­чего но­вого – мо­шен­ни­чес­тво со стра­хов­ка­ми и ба­наль­ная жаж­да на­живы. А ты, ду­маю, на собс­твен­ной шку­ре ис­пы­тал эк­спе­римен­таль­ный об­ра­зец но­вого нар­ко­тика, ко­торый со­бира­лись за­пус­тить в мас­со­вое про­из­водс­тво.   
\- А Мэтт?  
\- Ка­кой Мэтт? Тот кра­сав­чик, что при­тащил те­бя на прош­лой не­деле до­мой? Ты ви­дел его там?  
\- Сом­не­ва­юсь… - ус­ме­ха­ет­ся мой ум­ник, - на мои вос­по­мина­ния во­об­ще в этом де­ле по­лагать­ся нель­зя… в су­де, я имею вви­ду.  
\- В су­де – не те­бя во­об­ще по­лагать­ся нель­зя, ты неб­ла­гона­деж­ный сви­детель, уме­ло выс­тро­ен­ный пе­рек­рес­тный доп­рос и все… - он улы­ба­ет­ся все ши­ре, по­ка я про­дол­жаю го­ворить, - Что?  
\- Ты сло­мал ему нос!   
\- Пат­рик! Иди-ка ты…  
\- В душ! – под­хва­тыва­ет­ся он. Ка­чая го­ловой, заг­ля­дываю в хо­лодиль­ник – как обыч­но, _су­ицид­ная мышь_ его глав­ное ук­ра­шение. Удач­но в пе­кар­ню за­вер­нул по до­роге…   
  
_\- Пой­ми­те, Ав­густ, я – не Скот­ленд-ярд, не по­лиция, не тем бо­лее Ин­терпол… мне все рав­но, как и чем вы за­раба­тыва­ете на скром­ное по­местье в цен­тре Ан­глии и у­ют­ный до­мик в Лон­до­не. И я не бу­ду да­же вспо­минать про два до­ход­ных до­ма, в со­ветах ко­торых вы яв­ля­етесь со­уч­ре­дите­лем и сос­то­ите в ка­бине­те каз­на­чей­ства. У ме­ня нет це­ли – неп­ре­мен­но от­пра­вить вас под суд. Я прос­то хо­чу заб­рать бра­та и убе­дить­ся в том, что боль­ше мы с ва­ми не встре­тим­ся. – При­сев пе­ред ним, все еще ути­ра­ющим бе­гущую из раз­би­того но­са юш­ку, убеж­да­юсь, что он сле­дит за мо­ей мыслью, - Ав­густ! У вас есть все­го нес­коль­ко ча­сов и очень со­ветую ис­поль­зо­вать их на вы­бор нап­равле­ния и ко­неч­но­го пун­кта ва­шего мар­шру­та… По­тому что Скот­ленд-ярд дол­го рас­ка­чива­ет­ся, но пос­ле это­го ста­новят­ся по­хожи­ми на буль­до­гов, вце­пив­шихся в до­бычу. Вы не из­ба­витесь от них…  
\- А вам очень не хо­чет­ся быть глав­ным сви­дете­лем об­ви­нения, - зву­чит за спи­ной, и обер­нувшись, я встре­ча­юсь взгля­дом тем, кто всю эту ка­шу и за­варил. – Хо­чу поб­ла­года­рить и поп­ро­сить про­щения… - до­бав­ля­ет он со­вер­шенно ис­крен­не, - без Пат­ри­ка и без вас… не знаю, как бы все обер­ну­лось.  
\- По­чему?  
\- Он – мой отец… - не­оп­ре­делен­ным жес­том по­жимая пле­чами, от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - нас­то­ящий, би­оло­гичес­кий, я все про­верил.   
\- И твой дя­дя не в кур­се?  
\- Дя­дя Ти­моти – млад­ший брат ма­мы и ког­да все слу­чилось, он был в шко­ле вне до­ма. Да семья его и не зна­ла, - лег­кий ки­вок в сто­рону все еще со­бира­юще­го се­бя в куч­ку Ав­густа, - так уж по­лучи­лось… Пат­рик в ма­шине сна­ружи, бу­дет луч­ше – ес­ли дя­дя не зас­та­нет здесь ни ме­ня, ни вас… ни Ав­густа…   
\- Той ин­форма­ции, что ты соб­рал, - я не це­ремо­нюсь, по­тому что очень зол, - бо­лее чем дос­та­точ­но для об­ви­нения…   
\- Я как и вы – не пок­лонник пуб­личнос­ти, а не один суд без это­го не обой­дет­ся. Пусть уж все бу­дет за­оч­но… по дан­ным из ано­ним­но­го ис­точни­ка…  
\- И Ав­густ в веч­ном го­сударс­твен­ном ро­зыс­ке, - с пло­хо сдер­жи­ва­емым тор­жес­твом до­гова­риваю я, - неп­ло­хо при­дума­но.   
\- Учил­ся у луч­ших, - не спо­рит тот, эле­ган­тным жес­том на­девая не­из­менную шля­пу, - еще раз бла­года­рю, Габ­ри­эль, я – ваш дол­жник.   
\- Те­бе есть, где за­лечь на мат­ра­сы?  
\- Па­риж ме­ня заж­дался…_   
  
Из га­зет­ных от­че­тов из­вес­тно, что Скот­ленд-ярд раз­ми­нул­ся с по­доз­ре­ва­емым бук­валь­но в ми­нутах. То­му не уда­лось прих­ва­тить с со­бой фи­нан­сы фон­да, но сейф в до­ме был аб­со­лют­но пуст. Ти­моти в час­тной бе­седе по­ведал, что там наш­лись пас­порта на раз­ные име­на, так что эти лич­ности то­же под при­целом… Как я и го­ворил – буль­дог… Но Мел­ко­му все это пом­нить вов­се не­обя­затель­но, впол­не дос­та­точ­но то­го не­мого вос­хи­щения в мой ад­рес, что сно­ва по­яви­лось в его гла­зах в ре­зуль­та­те всех этих со­бытий…  
\- Ку­да ты ве­зешь ме­ня на этот раз, за­тей­ник? – са­мым елей­ным из воз­можных то­ном ин­те­ресу­ет­ся он, ста­ратель­но изоб­ра­жая рас­пу­щен­ную не­вин­ность, стоя на по­роге ван­ной, - на­де­юсь, в ин­те­рес­ное мес­то?  
\- О, в этом мо­жешь не сом­не­вать­ся! – кив­нув ему, вы­рази­тель­но смот­рю на уже раз­ло­жен­ные на ди­ване кос­тюм, ру­баш­ку, гал­стук и да­же нос­ки, - По­торо­пись, ты зна­ешь – я не люб­лю опаз­ды­вать.  
\- За­дер­жи­вать­ся, Гэйб, - по­учи­тель­ным, яв­но ко­пируя ме­ня, то­ном ве­ща­ет он, пры­гая на од­ной но­ге, дру­гой пы­та­ясь по­пасть в брю­чину, од­новре­мен­но за­сунув в рот еще теп­лый кру­асан, - На­чаль­ству по­лага­ет­ся за­дер­жи­вать­ся…  
Сло­ва я раз­би­раю с тру­дом, по­лови­на кру­аса­на бла­гопо­луч­но шле­па­ет­ся на ди­ван, раз­брыз­ги­вая по пу­ти на­чин­ку, - вот черт! Сей­час най­ду дру­гую ру­баш­ку, си­няя же по­дой­дет? Или неп­ре­мен­но бе­лую? Дай под­сказ­ку, бра­тец!  
\- Мой лич­ный по­мощ­ник – мое от­ра­жение, - стро­гим то­ном от­зы­ва­юсь я, под­хо­дя бли­же, ви­док у не­го от­кро­вен­но обал­девший, - что? Ты по­обе­щал мне!  
\- Ви­димо, был под ле­карс­тва­ми, - бур­чит он, - раз сам под­пи­сал­ся на доб­ро­воль­ное рабс­тво. Я ведь не мо­гу сос­лать­ся на вне­зап­ную ам­не­зию?  
\- Не мо­жешь… Отец сде­лал все­го од­ну ошиб­ку – он те­бя от­пустил, со мной этот но­мер не прой­дет. Бу­дешь ря­дом – вник­нешь в де­ло, а там… пос­мотрим.  
  
  
\- А по­чему За­поведь? – на­руша­ет ти­шину Габ­ри­эль, не от­ры­ва­ясь от до­роги, - и – имен­но те стро­фы…  
\- Ты не пом­нишь – под­вал, сек­ретный ход… - раз­во­рачи­ва­юсь к не­му, - серь­ез­но?  
\- Та­кие ко­сяки за­быва­ют­ся ред­ко, - свер­нув под жел­тый и жес­тко под­ре­зав ме­ша­ющий нам на про­тяже­нии нес­коль­ких квар­та­лов ми­нивэн, от­кли­ка­ет­ся мой брат, - отец по­забо­тил­ся о дол­гой па­мяти.   
\- И все же…   
\- Бла­года­ря от­цу мы хо­рошо под­ко­ваны в по­эти­чес­ком пла­не, - ста­рясь не сва­ливать­ся в сар­казм, Габ­ри­эль сни­жа­ет ско­рость, пог­ля­дывая то в зер­ка­ло на мо­ей сто­роне, то на ме­ня, - и вряд ли это был слу­чай­ный вы­бор.  
\- Нет, - ка­чаю го­ловой, - я рас­счи­тывал, что ты – пой­мешь…  
  
 _Пом­ню чувс­тво бес­по­мощ­ности, ког­да об­на­ружил, что Гэй­ба нет там, где он дол­жен быть. А са­мому вы­лез­ти на­верх, без его по­мощи – не под си­лу, слиш­ком мал, да и под­тя­гивать­ся не умею. Из уз­кой ще­ли ла­за тя­нет лет­ни­ми су­мер­ка­ми – уже до­воль­но поз­дно, па­па бу­дет вол­но­вать­ся, что нас так дол­го нет. Тре­вога на­рас­та­ет пос­те­пен­но, рас­кру­чива­ясь в па­нику, но в го­лову при­ходит свет­лая мысль – ход под до­мом! Он же вы­ходит в парк, зна­чит – че­рез не­го мож­но от­сю­да выб­рать­ся. Толь­ко ид­ти на­до прям сей­час, по­ка сов­сем не стем­не­ло… а то еще и Гэй­бу вле­тит, что не дос­мотрел…_  
  
\- Отец был вне се­бя, - ос­та­новив­шись, Гэйб смот­рит пря­мо пе­ред со­бой, - чуть не убил ме­ня! И зас­та­вил пов­то­рять За­поведь бес­ко­неч­но, по кру­гу, всю ночь и по­том, ког­да за­печа­тыва­ли лаз…  
\- Так вот – что ты буб­нил! – ра­дос­тно под­хва­тываю я, - а ме­ня он дос­та­вал Бёр­нсом! – по­мол­чав, за­даю воп­рос, с ут­ра не да­ющий по­коя, - За­чем я те­бе, Гэйб?   
\- Что­бы боль­ше не ко­сячил!   
\- Хо­рошо, и чем мне за­нимать­ся – во­дить твою ма­шину?  
\- У ме­ня шо­фер в шта­те ком­па­нии, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - а для са­мо­убий­ства есть и бо­лее прос­тые спо­собы!   
\- Тог­да… - де­лаю вид, что ду­маю, - но­сить те­бе ко­фе?  
\- Есть ко­фема­шина и сек­ре­тар­ша…  
\- Ре­ор­га­низо­вать твой ка­лен­дарь?  
\- Сек­ре­тар­ша, Пат­рик!   
\- Тог­да – для че­го те­бе я…  
\- Для пол­но­ты кар­ти­ны ми­ра, - уп­ря­мо не гля­дя на ме­ня, вы­да­ет мой стар­ший брат, - как те­бе та­кая при­чина?  
\- Не ху­же лю­бой дру­гой… - от­ки­нув­шись на си­денье с улыб­кой от­зы­ва­юсь я, - И по­еха­ли уже! Кста­ти, ты ужа­сен за ру­лем, я вол­ну­юсь за Джа­син­ду и пле­мян­ни­ков… - Габ­ри­эль улы­ба­ет­ся кра­еш­ком губ, од­новре­мен­но за­каты­вая гла­за и впол­го­лоса, так что­бы я – точ­но ус­лы­шал, пе­реби­ва­ет, - Это бу­дет труд­ный год…

Пра­во собс­твен­ности пред­по­лага­ет от­сутс­твие вы­бора и, при­нимая ре­шение за дру­гих, в ито­ге за все от­ве­ча­ешь сам…


End file.
